


Don't Tell Me, I Don't Wanna Know

by blue_sweater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Stiles swears a lot, Underage Sex, bad language, i'm definitely going to hell, so is Stiles, technically no but legally yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles isn't fending for his own life running from werewolves, witches, wendigos, and good old-fashioned murderers, he is busy fending off the new freshman. Liam's got jailbait written all over him and Stiles refuses to touch him.<br/>Technically, he doesn't touch him. Not really. It's not his fault. He didn't do it. You can't prove anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did they hire an honest to god 15 year old actor oh my god I'm going straight to hell where I belong. This show fucks with me so bad.  
> In other news, get on board, we're all going to jail. Title and lyrics taken from Four Year Strong's song 'Prepare to be Digitally Manipulated'.

_If I had my way you would find out the hard way_  
 _Causing trouble is my business and the business is good_    


* * *

The first time he touched Stiles, it could have been mistaken for an accident. Stiles was fully prepared to admit that Liam was really god damn cute, but Stiles was super familiar with the law and there was no way he was going anywhere near that, no thank you, he'd prefer to stay out of jail and get to college and not have any black marks against his name.

And Liam brushed right up against him in the change rooms after lacrosse practice, his skin still dripping wet from the showers, his hot breath at the top of Stiles' spine, and Stiles was immediately alert. He was glad Scott wasn't there to gauge his reaction because he was pretty sure his heart rate spiked as he felt Liam's body against his. He wasn't sure if it was a really long moment or it was just his brain going into slow-motion, but it felt like an eternity before Liam finally moved away, and Stiles let out a sigh. He glanced to the side to watch him leave, glaring after him, and Liam turned, caught his eye, and _winked_. 

Stiles felt violated and offended. First he touches him, then he winks. Who did this kid think he was, anyway? He was stealing all of Stiles' moves, and the worst thing was that he pulled them off better than Stiles ever had.

Stiles payed a little more attention after that. The kid's eyes were big. Like, fucking _huge_. Big and blue. Not sharp like Peter's - at least, not in a way that made you fear for your life. Sharp like he knew everything, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He had those arms, and his calves were incredible, everything was in _perfect_ proportion, his skin was clear as anything. Did he sell his soul to get skin like that? His hair was this weird shade of perfect pale brown or maybe dark blonde and Stiles didn't care because it looked like it needed fingers threading through it -

Jesus Christ, Stiles was so fucked.

He slammed the locker shut and pulled his jacket on, muttering something about jailbait as he made his way to history class. 

* * *

The second time Liam touched him was definitely not an accident and it was really uncalled for. Like, Stiles had not done anything. Completely unsolicited. 

He was making for his locker to get his things and get out, knowing that the Playstation was calling out his name. Stiles had stayed at the library after school to get started on a group project for economics, and there wasn't anyone else around. He pulled out his phone to check his messages when he crashed into somebody, and being Stiles, he fell to the floor in a mess of arms and legs, feeling too tall and too clumsy. But kudos to him for keeping a tight grip on his phone. 

He shook the hair from his eyes and apologised immediately, saying, "Aw, crap. Sorry, I didn't -" his sentence trailed off as he glanced up to see Liam looking down at him with a smirk. 

"My bad, man," he said, holding out his hand. Stiles glowered at him, but took the hand anyway. He mightn't like Liam, but he'd take help when it was offered -

That is, until Liam pulled him so hard they were chest-to-chest and Stiles found himself inches away from the kid's mouth, staring down into those big blue eyes and Stiles could feel the guy's other hand on his hip and he was seriously in the deep end with this one. He took a quick step backwards, after recovering from the shock, and he said, "Jesus, cut it out!"

"Cut what out?" asked Liam, with that shit-eating smile like he knew exactly what. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Don't get snarky. That's _my_ game. I know it like the back of my own hand, kid."

"Yeah?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "Then maybe you can teach me. My place, tonight?"

"I'm not a babysitter," said Stiles dryly. He was a fair bit taller than Liam and able to stare down at him, trying to channel that disapproving look his dad always wore whenever Stiles got on the wrong side of something. 

Stiles moved to walk away when Liam grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Stilinski -"

"Gah, stop that!" Stiles exclaimed, wrenching Liam's hand away. "Not okay, okay? Just - dont."

"Why not?" Liam asked, still smiling, his eyes glancing down Stiles' body and making him super self-aware. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Stiles stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head. "Jesus. No wonder you got kicked out of your last school."

He walked away before Liam could touch him again, but he could still feel it hours later when he was trying to sleep and trying to get his stupid face out of his mind.

* * *

Stiles spent the next few weeks putting up with Liam casually touching him and throwing him those stupid smirks and wandering eyes. The kid looked good in a lacrosse uniform but god he looked good out of it, too, and it took all of Stiles' energy to stop from looking. Scott noticed Stiles discomfort a few times, asked him what was wrong, and Stiles would say something about an exam or an assignment or werewolves or murderers, you know, the usual. Scott was way too trusting and bought all the lies and Stiles managed to avoid telling his best friend about anything awkward. 

Cause being touched up and all but seduced by a minor? By a  _freshman_? Yeah, that ranked really high on the awkward scale. 

Not nearly as awkward as when Stiles was pulled into a fucking closet by the guy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Stiles, trying not to notice the way the light flashed off Liam's pale eyes in the dark of the closet. It was cramped with shelves and cleaning equipment. He stared down at the kid as he shoved him as far away as was physically possible. 

"What you've wanted me to do since we first met," said Liam. He wasn't smiling.

Stiles lost it, his lips twisting as he tried to keep his cool. "Listen here, you little shitbag, I am not doing whatever it is you think that you want me to do, because you're _fifteen_ fucking years old and I wasn't raised in a fucking jungle. I'm not going to jail because you're horny."

"You won't go to jail if nobody finds out," said Liam, and his voice was quiet and the smile was back, curling at the corner of his mouth, and Stiles wanted so badly to kiss his chiseled lips and push him up against the door but he wasn't going to lose his resolve. He wasn't a bad person. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not going to touch you. I don't care how cute you are."

Stiles made to leave but Liam cut him off, not letting him near the door. 

"Liam -"

"You don't have to touch me," he said, quietly. 

Stiles paused, and frowned. "What?"

"I mean - I want you to, but I don't - you don't have to, if you're worried about getting in trouble."

And then Liam had dropped to his knees and Stiles' heart was in his mouth and his stomach had dropped through the floor. "I - Liam, you -"

"Let me," said the boy, his hands reaching up to tug gently at the top of Stiles' jeans, fingertips skimming the skin beneath, asking for permission. "Please. I won't tell."

Stiles knew he shouldn't, knew that there was no part of the law that made him exempt from rape if this happened, knew that _'technically_ , _I didn't touch him, your honour'_  didn't fly in a court of law when it came to sexual abuse of a minor. He knew that Liam wasn't old enough to make these kind of decisions, knew that it wasn't right, knew that something wasn't right with the kid, knew that this wasn't good for either of them -

But fuck, Stiles was already half-hard and it was really difficult to keep on saying no. 

So he said nothing, and Liam took his silence as permission. He unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles carefully and when Liam mouthed at him through the cloth of his briefs, Stiles had to bite his lip hard to stop from moaning. Fuck, this was embarrassing. A fucking freshman got him harder than anyone else ever had. 

"Any chance you got held back a few years in middle school?" asked Stiles, mostly breathless. 

Liam laughed and it was warm and Stiles could feel it. Liam's lips dragged across the bugle of his pants and he said, murmuring against the cloth, "No, though I bet you wish I had been."

"Well, I would say you have no idea, but something tells me that you do," muttered Stiles, holding back a groan as Liam's hands tugged his briefs down and pulled his cock out. His hands were soft and it was like he knew exactly where to touch to make Stiles fall to pieces.

Liam smirked again. "Yeah. I think I know."

And then they weren't talking anymore, and Liam's lips were on Stiles, and Stiles was gasping as Liam's hot mouth was around him, velvet tongue pulling him in. Stiles' head fell back, his eyes slipped shut and he felt dizzy as all the blood in his brain rushed south. Liam's mouth felt incredible, he was going so deep on him and  _holy shit_ where did he learn to do that -

Stiles opened his eyes and glanced down to see Liam's perfect lips stretched around his cock, wet and pink, and his cheeks were flushed, red blossoming under that smooth, tanned skin. Liam half-opened his eyes, looking up from beneath his thick eyelashes, the pale blues flooded with black pupil, and Stiles wasn't thinking when his hips stuttered forward, his entire body reacting to the way Liam looked at him. The kid, to his credit, stumbled only a little before resuming his rhythm, and Stiles groaned. 

"Jesus Christ," he managed, barely able to take his eyes away. The way Liam looked at him, it felt like he should be smiling, but it was difficult to tell - what with the mouth being busy and all. Stiles was too far gone. He wasn't about to turn Liam over and start fucking him, there were still lines that he wasn't going to cross. But he wanted Liam to feel good, too. He wasn't that selfish. Okay, he was a little bit selfish.

"Touch yourself," he breathed, and Liam looked up again, eyes wider. Stiles felt so warm and so fucking good, and he choked on a moan as Liam's tongue wrapped around his head. " _Fuck_. Liam -"

He felt, rather than heard, the boy moan, the sensation coursing through him as the vibrations from Liam's throat wrapped around his dick and Stiles could see from here that Liam had himself in hand and was jerking himself off fast, hard as anything, and it was for Stiles. All for Stiles. It was too much. 

And Stiles couldn't help but run his hand through that messy hair, and it was as soft between his fingers as he thought it would be, and his nails on Liam's scalp made him moan even more, which made Stiles almost go cross eyed, and he said, "Christ - I - Liam, I'm gonna - you'd better -"

Stiles gave the kid a fair amount of warning. And Liam, being the little jerk he was, kept on going, with more determination than before, holding tight onto Stiles' leg to pull him closer and then his nose was buried in the dark hair of Stiles' crotch and his throat was swallowing around Stiles' head and Stiles felt the air rush from his lungs and his hips stuttered and his mouth was open in a soundless cry as he came. He came hard and there were lights dancing in his vision as Liam swallowed it all, hot and wet and filthy and god that was sexy -

Liam came a few moments later, with his mouth still on Stiles, and the high-pitched moan on Stiles' sensitive dick made the older boy shudder. "Ahh- _ah_ ," he managed eloquently, his hand still tangled in Liam's hair, his knees shaking. He pulled Liam's hair gently, tugging him off, trying not to gasp as Liam's tongue darted out to catch the last drop of come from Stiles' slit. "Fuck you," he groaned, and Liam smirked. 

Stiles looked down to see a shiny mess on the floor between his shoes where Liam had spilled himself. "Made a mess," he muttered, as Liam stood back up. Stiles pulled himself back into his briefs and tried to ignore how warm and good and relaxed his body felt. Liam tucked himself away, too, and then they were standing there, same as before. 

Liam ran a hand through his hair, and fixed it up. "Thought you said you weren't gonna touch me," he said. His lips were still pink. 

"I didn't," said Stiles, voice sliding, out of energy. "Wasn't me. Can't prove anything."

Liam grinned. "Don't worry. I said I wouldn't tell."

Stiles went to say something else but forgot when Liam reached up, standing on his toes to slant his mouth over Stiles and kiss him. It was a lazy and filthy kiss, way too much tongue and the taste of come still fresh, but Stiles was so past caring and he didn't fight it. He may have even kissed back for a minute before he pulled away. And he might have liked the weird smoothness of Liam's baby soft skin, and Stiles wondered if his own moderate stubble might turn that skin red and raw if he kissed it enough...

He shook himself and tried to get his composure back. "If I wasn't here and that had never happened, I wouldn't say how good that was and how much I never absolutely want you to do it again," he said, confusing himself slightly as he spoke. "But - but - I'm out of excuses right now." Liam laughed, and then older boy said, "Get outta here, ankle biter."

Liam threw Stiles a dirty look. "Asshole."

"Juvenile." Stiles immediately regretted the wink he gave the freshman. _Stop giving him ideas._  "Go on. I'll clean this up."

Liam opened the door and walked back out to the hall. "See you around, Stiles."

"I'll be avoiding you like the plague," Stiles replied cheerily, before he shut the door and sighed. He found some paper towels in amongst the cleaning products and set to cleaning the floor up, as disgusting as that was. But he'll be damned if there is any evidence left over. He's not going to jail for this.

Well, he's definitely going to hell. But not jail. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand (ya dirty bastards) I've written a little more. thanks to [SpawnofHades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/SpawnofHades) who pointed out the Romeo and Juliet thingy, that because Stiles is under 18 they would be classified under the California close-in-age exemption. Stiles wouldn't go to jail but he'd still probably get in trouble...  
> ... who cares! Let the sex commence!

_Calling all cars, it’s time to show your battle scars_   
_And let you know that I’ll be coming back for more_

* * *

Stiles had a list of people he was trying to avoid. Peter, almost always, because he was a crazy asshole and despite all the other terrible things he had done, Stiles never properly forgave him for physically assaulting him. Though a desire to make Stiles feel pain seemed to run in the Hale family, based on Derek and Cora's treatment of him, too.

He also avoided Chris Argent on a pretty regular basis. Not because he disliked him, but Stiles knew that keeping that many guns on your person at any one time is an accident waiting to happen. And accidents always happened to Stiles. 

Stiles avoided a lot of people. Coach, Lydia's mother, his own father, Deputy Parrish (who knew too much for someone that didn't know anything at all). Stiles tended to avoid awkward situations as much as he possibly could.

Which was why Liam was now at the top of the avoidance list. Not that Liam was aware, he was always (not so subtly) trying to get Stiles alone, cornering him away from the lacrosse team after practice. Stiles was so not okay with any of it, not now that Liam was a werewolf. Stiles had already served his community service taking care of enough werewolves, he wasn't about to take on another one, no thank you. Especially one with a temper or a libido like Liam's. 

Stiles tended to study at home rather than at the school library but he was almost certain they had no internet left (maybe because of the League marathon he'd had on the weekend) so he had to finish his history assignment at school for the rest of the week. Which wasn't so bad, homework was actually a pretty good excuse for getting out of a) chores and b) wolfsitting. So it worked out nicely, and he actually might get to finish his assignment on time.

He was halfway through his study session when Liam sat down next to him. Stiles rolled his eyes. When did he ever finish assignments on time, anyway?

"What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding me," said Liam, keeping his voice down.

Stiles nodded. "Yep. Told you I would."

"Why?"

"Because you're bad news, kid, and I have got enough wolves on my plate."

"You're not fucking any of the other wolves, though."

Stiles spluttered. "Jesus, I didn't fuck you! I didn't do anything to you, alright? That's the way it's gonna stay."

"Is it because I'm a wolf now?" said Liam, and Stiles turned to see a sad glint in his pale eyes. "Is - is it because I'm -"

Liam looked so sad and small that Stiles felt his heart breaking right in two. He sighed, "No, dude. No, I'm not - it's not like that. You being a wolf has nothing to do with it."

"Then why don't you like me?"

"I do like you, I am just not allowed to like you. I don't want to get either of us in trouble, cause you're so young."

Liam's face lit up. "Good."

Stiles frowned. "Good?"

Liam slapped down a big heavy book onto the table and Stiles jumped at the sound. "What the hell is this?" he asked, as Liam flicked through the pages til he found the one he wanted. He tapped his finger on the page, and Stiles glanced at where he was pointing. 

_A minor (someone under the age of 18) cannot consent to sexual relations with an adult (someone over the age of 18). In California, there is a Romeo and Juliet exemption for consensual sex between minors who are three or fewer years apart in age. This allows partners who are close in age, or both under the California age of consent, to engage in consensual sex without fear of prosecution under California age of consent regulations._

Stiles raised an eyebrow and glanced at Liam, who was looking far too pleased with himself. Stiles got ready to bust that bubble. "You realise that 'without fear of prosecution' doesn't mean I _won't_ get prosecuted, right?"

"Yeah, but -"

"It's still illegal."

"No, it's not," said Liam firmly.

"Yes, it is. It's -"

"As long as you're not three years older than me, it's okay. And you're not. And you're not eighteen yet."

Stiles was quiet. Liam had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to get this information and make sure it was all right. No normal teenage boy goes looking through law books without proper motivation. And Stiles had to admit, he was a little pleased that he was worth all the effort, but it was still a tight squeeze.

"I could still go to jail if they had any reason to believe you didn't want this."

"I know," said Liam. "And - and I totally get that. It would be bad for you, and wanting to be safe isn't a bad thing."

Stiles nodded, and they were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I really like you, Liam," he said, not bothering to lie or make excuses any more. Liam's eyes lifted back up to Stiles and Stiles had to look away. "That's why I've been avoiding you. Every time i see you I see - what happened - y'know, it's replaying in my head and I have to run away, otherwise I'd touch you and risk getting in trouble. And I don't want to go to prison. I'm too pretty for prison."

Liam smiled. "I know. But you won't go to prison."

"No, I won't. But if they catch us, I'll still have to go to court. The close-in-age doesn't make it go away, it just makes it a misdemeanor instead of a felony. And that will still be a black mark against my name."

Liam's face fell.

Stiles grimaced. "Yeah. You're not the only one who's been hitting the books."

They were silent for a minute as the librarian walked past. As soon as she was out of earshot, Liam spun back to Stiles and said, "What if we studied together?"

Stiles frowned. "What? No, the law isn't -"

"Not  _law_. Like, chemistry. Or history. You could be my tutor."

"You're kidding me, right? You want me to tutor you?"

Liam moved closer. His eyes had that mischievous look in them that always seemed to get Stiles in trouble. "Pretend to tutor me. We spend a few hours together every week. You said _if we don't get caught_. So we won't get caught. You're good at sneaking around, right? You're Scott's best friend, and nobody knew he was a werewolf."

"Well, Danny knew, but he was fucking a werewolf and his best friend was a werewolf, I'd be surprised if he didn't -"

"Stiles," Liam whispered. "Shut up."

"What? I -"

Stiles looked up just in time to see Liam in super close-up before his lips were occupied. Stiles made a startled noise as Liam's mouth moulded to his, his tongue darting out to brush against Stiles' lips. Stiles groaned and felt his pants get immediately tighter, and Liam's hand was resting on his thigh and Stiles could feel his own mouth opening, wanting more, wanted to tangle his fingers in Liam's hair and kiss him till he was breathless -

Stiles pulled back, taking a sharp breath. "We are in a  _library_ ," he hissed. "If this is your idea of being sneaky I would hate to try getting you naked again."

Liam grinned. "So you want to get me naked?"

Before Stiles could tell him off, Liam tore a piece of paper from Stiles' notebook and wrote on it. "That's my address," he said. "My parents work the shop on Saturdays so you could come over in the morning. I've got a chemistry paper due next week and it _really_ needs some work."

Stiles made an exasperated sound as Liam walked away, and the kid threw a dirty grin over his shoulder. 

"You are going to be the death of me," Stiles groaned.

* * *

He was half an hour late. Mostly because he had driven back home twice on the way to Liam's house and he was very close to getting back in his Jeep and driving away once more. This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. God it was awful. He was the worst. He opened the door again and made to get in the car -

"Stiles!" called Liam, from the front step. "C'mon, it's gonna start raining."

Stiles made a disgruntled noise, slamming the car door shut again. "Fuckin' werewolf ears."

Liam grinned. "I know, right. They're great."

"Great, huh? Well you can keep an ear out for anybody coming towards the house. Like policemen."

Stiles was serious but Liam didn't seem to be paying much attention. The front door was shut and he already had a hold of the belt loops in Stiles jeans and was pushing him back against the wall. Stiles was a little taken aback by how quick and strong he was. He was catching onto this wolf thing pretty quickly. And Stiles, despite being older and taller and generally more experienced with fighting off supernatural beings, couldn't compete with wolf strength. 

Stiles tried not to be so rigid. "Uh, so - you didn't actually have to study for chemistry, did you?"

Liam frowned. "What? No."

"Just a thought, but it might be worth us actually doing some study. If I'm tutoring you and you don't get better at school, they'll know something is up."

Liam thought on it for a moment and Stiles had to admit he was pretty cute when he was concentrating hard. 

And then he spoke.

"Sex first. Then we study."

Stiles shrugged. "Can't argue with that," he said, before lowering his mouth to kiss him. It was the first time Stiles had made the first move and Liam wasn't ready for it, the surprised noise he made muffled by Stiles' mouth on his own. Stiles carded his fingers into Liam's hair and gently pulled so Liam was angled further up, and when his mouth slipped open Stiles immediately pushed his tongue into Liam's mouth, over his soft perfect lips and tracing over those beautiful white teeth. 

The noise that Liam made was fucking sinful, and it made Stiles desperate to hear more. This was not the most illegal thing he had ever done but it was pretty god damn close and it was definitely the worst, but Stiles was too far gone. They'd talked, they'd figured it out. The technicalities didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Liam's moans and his hands clawing at Stiles' shirt.

Stiles pulled away, biting at Liam's lower lip, loving the way his skin was flushed pink and his hair had gone all messy. Liam leaned up on his toes, trying to get to Stiles' mouth again, but being tall had its advantages when it came to being a tease. Stiles brushed his lips briefly over Liam's once more before pulling back, smirking as Liam's mouth hung open, his hands tightening on Stiles' shirt.

"You're a fuckin' tease," Liam said, breathlessly.

"No need to rush," said Stiles, moving his other hand to brush his thumb over Liam's bottom lip. "You're so cute."

Liam didn't look happy with that. "Shut up."

"It's a good thing, I promise," Stiles said, but didn't let Liam argue any further, moving back down to kiss him again. Liam's satisfied sigh was a beautiful thing to hear. Stiles tried to maneuver them somewhere other than the wall - not that having Liam pressed up against him wasn't nice, but maybe somewhere a little more comfortable would be better.

"Bedroom?" Stiles managed between kisses.

"Yes - yeah," Liam replied, still mostly breathless as he took Stiles' hand and dragged him up the stairs. Stiles decided against making fun of the hand holding, because he was trying to be nice. Considering he'd been so disdainful of Liam when they first met, it was only fair. 

Liam's bedroom was plain, with blue walls, a desk, a double bed and a TV with a few game consoles set up. "Oh, sweet, you've got COD," said Stiles, making to move to the TV when his arm was yanked back and he was thrown onto the bed. He tried to sit up, but Liam was leaning over him within seconds.

"Don't get distracted," he said sharply, before kissing Stiles again. Stiles wanted to explain how ADHD worked but he figured it wasn't the time or the place, not when Liam's hands were pushing his shirt up and dragging his nails across Stiles' skin.

Stiles hissed. "Ow. Asshole. I don't heal."

"I know," Liam said. 

Stiles tried to keep angry at him but couldn't, not when he was kissing him so earnestly. Stiles reached up to lift Liam's chin so he could attach his mouth to the soft skin of his neck, kissing and biting at Liam's pulse, letting his hot breath wash over the sensitive flesh. Liam was moaning and writhing on Stiles' lap which brought his attention to the glaring tent in his jeans. 

Jesus, this was slipping out of control faster than he'd thought it would.

Stiles groaned against Liam's neck when he thrust against him, the friction only serving to make him more frustrated. 

And then Liam opened his mouth again. 

"I want you to fuck me," he said.

The coherency that Stiles had been lacking before came rushing back to him in a cold wave. 

"No. Nu-uh. Not happening."

Liam looked like he had been personally offended. He sat back on his heels, staring down at Stiles. "What? Why not?"

"I am so not ready to teach you the ins and outs of gay sex." No pun intended. 

"What makes you think I've never done it before?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and Liam sighed. 

"Fine, I haven't. But -"

"I try to avoid putting my dick inside of minors on the first date."

"This is our second date," Liam corrected. "And you've already had your dick inside of me."

"I am not counting that closet debacle as a date. Good point about the mouth thing, though, didn't think of that."

Liam pouted. "How could you forget?"

"You basically sucked my brain out through my dick, I'm surprised I'm functioning at all."

Liam laughed at that before he put one hand beside Stiles' head and leaned in towards him. "What if I told you I'd already prepped? That I spent most of last night thinking about you fucking me, and I fingered myself til I came? Would that help?"

Stiles was completely shocked that Liam was so fucking dirty, that he was sixteen and he could dirty talk better than most adults.  

"Holy shit," he breathed. "You - Jesus. Really?"

Liam nodded. He was biting at his lower lip. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Stiles decided he could play at that game. The anti needed upping. He grabbed onto Liam's neck and pulled him closer. 

"You came thinking about my dick inside of you?"

Liam nodded, and his skin was heating up all over again. Stiles let his other hand drift up Liam's shirt to graze over the skin of his abdomen and hip. 

"I - I came twice, and the night before that too," he said. "C'mon, Stiles. Please."

Stiles smiled, and let his hand drift over the curve of Liam's hip to his ass, gripping at the taut flesh beneath his jeans. 

"You'd better get us outta these clothes, then."

Liam stripped in record time and pulled Stiles sneakers and jeans off with great gusto, before tugging him into a sitting position and pulling Stiles' t-shirt over his head. Stiles watched Liam's muscles shifting under his perfect skin and let his hands shift up to graze against his stomach. Liam squirmed and pushed Stiles back down to the bed before climbing back onto his lap - but Stiles had a different idea. He gently moved them until he was lying on top, between Liam's spread legs, pressing their lower bodies tight together. Stiles thrust a few times against Liam and liked the way his eyes fluttered shut. They both still had their underwear on - Liam in his briefs and Stiles in his boxers - but Stiles could feel how hard Liam was.

"You want me to fuck you?" asked Stiles softly. 

Liam nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles smirked. "You gonna ask me nicely?" 

The look of indignation on Liam's face was highly amusing. "I am not going to ask, I  _know_ you want it."

Stiles tutted. "Yeah, but I want you to use your manners. You should ask for what you want instead of telling me what to do."

"You don't get to boss me around!" Liam snapped, getting frustrated, trying to push Stiles off but Stiles had a good grip on the sheets and on Liam's body.

"You want me inside of you, you gotta ask," he replied, ghosting kisses along Liam's neck as the boy writhed underneath him. 

Liam was struggling with it. He obviously didn't factor Stiles' own brand of dark humour into the equation. "I - I want you, Stiles, please," he managed, stumbling on his words. 

"Good, that's really good," said Stiles, murmuring into Liam's skin as he bit down on his shoulder, making the younger boy jump. "How do you want me?"

"I want - you - to touch me, please just touch me, Stiles -"

"That's good. Very polite," Stiles said, before he let his hands finally wander down to the tent in Liam's briefs. Liam's hips bucked into Stiles' hand as he stroked him from the outside, wrapping his hand around Liam's dick and tugging gently through the cloth. Liam whined and pulled Stiles closer to kiss him again, and Stiles let out his own quiet moan as Liam's teeth pulled on his lip. 

Stiles watched carefully as he touched Liam, watched for every reaction, watched the way his lips parted and his eyes half-shut before snapping open again, the way his breathing hitched, the way his hands tightened on the sheets. He had these tiny faint freckles which Stiles only saw when he was really close, and his soft green eyes were unfocused. His eyelashes, god, they were so dark and heavy and he was made to be touched and kissed. 

Liam's noises were becoming more and more stuttered and choked, his moans and gasps gathering higher and higher as Stiles' long fingers made short work of him. "Fuck - Stiles, I'm close -"

"I know, I got you," said Stiles, barely more than a mumble as he held Liam closer, knowing full well he was probably going to get his hand very messy but not caring too much, all of his attention focused on the beautiful boy underneath him. 

Liam came with a strangled cry, back arched, hips thrusting hard into Stiles' hand, hot white mess dripping over Stiles' fingers and shooting across his abdomen. He was shaking, taking great shuddering breaths. Stiles kept quiet for a remarkably long time as Liam recovered, let the air come back to him, let his eyes refocus. 

The first thing he did was smile, and it wasn't a smirk, wasn't a mischievous smile. It wasn't nervous, wasn't a twitch, wasn't a twist. It was a genuine smile, a soft and gentle curve that made Stiles' insides grow uncomfortably warm. "You're good at that."

"Practice makes perfect," said Stiles, wiping his hand on his leg. He shifted to the side, resting on his elbow. Liam took a breather before he moved to touch Stiles, probably to reciprocate or whatever, but Stiles shook his head, intercepted his hand. "Nah, not today. It's alright, Liam."

Liam looked confused, and a little hurt. "You - you don't want me to touch you?"

"Believe me, Liam, I want you to touch me," Stiles replied, with a smile. "But this - this thing that we're doing, it's gonna take me a while to get used to it, and I don't wanna rush you. I know you know what you want, but sometimes what you want now isn't the right thing. And you'll regret it later."

Liam shook his head. "I wouldn't regret this."

"I wouldn't hate you if you did, Liam. Just - trust me on this one, okay?"

Liam sighed. "Fine. Fucking seniors think they know everything."

"I do know everything, actually. That's just a given, has nothing to do with me being a senior."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mon, move over, you're taking up the whole bed."

"It's my damn bed, you're just too lanky anyway -"

"Hey, you leave my limbs out of this, you little shit -"

**Author's Note:**

> HE WAS BORN IN 1998 OH MY GOD  
> OH MY GOD  
> I AM A BAD PERSON


End file.
